


Papa? Why am I Broken?

by Bubbles_Da_Kitten



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, MAJOR TRIGGERS!!!, Multi, Physical Abuse, Triggers, like seriously some shit goes down, you really don't want to read this if blood makes you uneasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles_Da_Kitten/pseuds/Bubbles_Da_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Freddy turned and looked at me.</p><p>He bent over.</p><p>Then I see his teeth around me.</p><p>I don’t think this is supposed to happ…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tonylzquierdo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tonylzquierdo).



> This is for my internet friend Tony. It is not my typical work. If you are looking for smut or ships, look at my other works. I hope you like it and read more than one sentence.

Frank:

It is my birthday!

I am turning 7 now, it is great! I am going to have my party at Freddy Fazbear's, because my father works there.

I don’t really like that place though.

The animatronics are scary and they always walk around and sometimes follow you.

“Oh little fox are you having a good birthday?” My brother Fred said, with a creepy smile spread on his face. 

“I guess. Why are you so happy? I thought you said this place was for kids.” I say frowning, he only calls me little fox when he is going to do something.

“Well Dad said you could go up on stage and sing with the animatronics” He said the smile growing even wider. 

“I don’t want to.” I say, starting to back up.

“Well too bad you are gonna go up there and sing or I will beat you up.” He said pounding his fist, the only thing worse than the animatronics is my brother’s beatings. 

“Fine.” I say and I walk up stage.

Once the curtains open I see about 20 kids’ faces staring at me. 

“Hello I am Frank and it is my birthday so I am going to sing with Freddy.” I say. Then the music starts to play and I copy what freddy says. Then the scariest thing happened.

Freddy turned and looked at me.

He bent over.

Then I see his teeth around me.  
I don’t think this is supposed to happ…


	2. The Purple Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!!  
> I grinned and walked over to the coat rack and pulled out my favorite suit.  
> A purple suit.  
> The purple suit no one knew existed.  
> The purple suit I had.  
> The purple suit that turned me to purple.  
> “Don’t worry Frank, Daddy Purple is gonna help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I can't believe so many people actually liked this!! That is amazing! You guys are AMAZING!!  
> Okay so that being said, This does have trigger warnings! I mean this chapter has some shit! So if you do get triggered, or get upset about blood and dismemberment, then don't read this chapter! I will make a non-trigger version of this chapter.  
> Okay, so thank you for reading more than one sentence, and I hope you enjoy! ^_^

Father:  
“Dad! Dad! Frank got bitten by Freddy!” Said Fred.  
“Get him off stage and bring him to the kitchen.” I say. I knew his would happen. We were told told never go near the animatronics in on mode. Now poor Frank was bitten,but this was my chance to do what I always wanted to do. I grinned, this was my chance to become famous! As well as save my son. I walked to the kitchen, while working on the last of my cigar.  
“Fred, I need you to leave okay?” I say, I couldn’t let him see this after all.  
“But Dad…”  
“No butts except yours out the door.” I said, pointing to the door. Once Fred was gone I put out my cigar and threw it in the trash. I grinned and walked over to the coat rack and pulled out my favorite suit.  
A purple suit.  
The purple suit no one knew existed.  
The purple suit I had.  
The purple suit that turned me to purple.  
“Don’t worry Frank, Daddy Purple is gonna help you.” I say, grinning. I turn around and open one of the cabinets I had my tools in. I pull out the saw. I needed to be careful, if I damage Frank’s soul at all then this won’t work.  
I got to work sawing up his little body.  
Removing an arm, then another arm, then the left leg, then the right, then the head. Blood was everywhere, but I didn't care. I needed to do this.  
After the limbs were removed I broke the rib cage. I reached into the chest, and pulled out a glowing blue, teardrop like, person.  
Otherwise known as the soul.  
I quickly ran to the storage room and shoved the soul into a fox suit. I switched it to on.  
Frank stood up.  
I had a new animatronic.  
We were all happy.


End file.
